Kidnapped!
by yourstarAAR
Summary: Summary-When Batgirl gets kidnapped by the Joker and loses her memory, what will happen? Rated M for violence and well...it's the Joker. lmao : Info-I'm not saying that Julie is Harley Quinn, needed a villian name and when I think Joker that's what pops into my head so I guess Harley Quinn doesnt really exist in this story. At least not in the Harleen Quinzel idea. :/
1. Chapter 1: The Death of the Parents

"Yeah, Mom. I need five college ruled notebooks." I was school shopping with my parents at the Arkham Mall. Not the most glamorous mall, but it did what it was supposed to. We'd already bought clothes and a backpack. It was now on to actual supplies. "Alright, now, I guess we'll need to drop by another store on the way home for that and the rest of your list. The list is so long this year!" My always cheerful mom said. My mom is an average sized woman, with curly brown locks down to her shoulders. She's very pretty. "Well, she is in her senior year, darling." My dad said. He's average sized too, but he has short, messy, blonde hair. Their names are Lance and Julienna. I'm named after her. But it's just Julie, not Julienna. "I know! I can't believe our little sweetheart's all grown up!" My mom exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and Dad pulled me into an embrace and noogied me. "Dad!" I yelped. He laughed and let me go. Mom chuckled.

We were walking towards the exit door when it happened. My vision went white as I heard a loud crash and Dad yelling for me and Mom to hide. I tried to move, but my body felt numb and I still couldn't see. I heard a gruff shout to 'get over there' from someone, and then felt someone pick me up and then lay me down somewhere else. My dad's voice grunted, "Stay here." Then he left. My vision slowly creeped back. I was on the floor, looking up. The whole ceiling was gone, completely. Or rather, it was all over the floor.

"Do you want money? I can give you money. Just let us go." I heard Dad say. I silently pushed myself into a sitting position. I had been lying behind a bench, away from searching eyes. I peeked over the top. I saw a big, buff guy holding the backs of my parents' shirts. In front of them stood a tall, skinny man in a purple pinstriped suit, with a green vest, and blue shirt. He had bright green hair, and clown makeup. White face, over exaggerated red lips, the whole deal. He twirled a knife in his hand. He let out a snicker. "Please. I have all the money I need. What I need, is pain, and suffering. Blood." He let out a howl of laughter, and his henchmen join in. He stepped towards my parents.

Without thinking, I leapt out from behind the bench. "Don't hurt them!" I yelled. The clown's head turned in my direction. "Julie! I told you to stay behind the bench!" Dad yelled with a pained expression. "Oh, shut up!" The clown growled as he kicked Dad in the side. He began swaggering towards me. I stepped back…straight into another big guy with clown makeup on. Not as elaborate as the man in the suit, but still weird. "Julie. That's a very pretty name, for a very pretty young lady." He put the tip of the knife to my throat. I cringed. "Touch a hair on her head, and I'll personally kill you!" Dad yelled. The man rolled his eyes. "The name's Joker." He said to me. I was silent. "Ah, silent treatment? Cute." He said sarcastically and turned back to my parents. My mom caught my eye, and we exchanged wordless messages. 'I love you.' "Well, who first? The idiot…or his idiot wife?" He grabbed the nearest man's gun and pointed first at Mom, then Dad. "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe."

The gun landed on Mom. She stood tall, brave. Dad tried to say something, but the henchman slapped the hand he did have on Mom over his mouth. His eyes desperately shot from Mom to Joker. My mouth was dry. "Bye, bye." Joker said in a sing-song voice. Three shots. Her body convulsed for each one, but she made no noise. Blood splashed on Dad, who was right next to her. She slumped to the ground, lifeless. Dad made a muffled cry, and tried to get to her, but the henchman held him still. I finally found my voice. "No! Mom!" I screamed. "Let them both go. I wanna see tears." Joker said with a laugh. Me and Dad's henchmen immediately obeyed. Dad crawled over to Mom and kissed her forehead. My legs were numb, and I sat there, unmoving. Tears stung at my eyes, but I wouldn't give Joker the satisfaction.

"You monster. You deserve to die. "My dad said, his eyes shooting daggers at Joker. He snorted. I couldn't take my eyes off of Mom. She looked so…peaceful... I turned to Dad. Joker put the muzzle of the gun to his head. "Say goodbye to Daddy, Julie." Joker spat out with a sneer. Joker shot me a devilish grin. Keeping eye contact, I heard more than saw him pull the trigger. Joker laughed and I pulled my gaze away from his. I looked at my dead parents. Not even five minutes ago, they were alive. And now… I stood up, walked over to them, and sat next to them, grabbing their cold, limp hands in my own warm ones. "You gonna kill her too, boss?" One of his men asked. I caught Joker's eyes and stared into them, almost daring him to try. "Nah, let her suffer." He finally said. He walked away, and his men followed. As soon as he was gone, I let a few tears slip through the walls I had built. I unclasped the necklace off of my mom's neck, a locket I had given her four years ago. One side had a picture of me and her. The other, a picture of her and Dad. I put it around my neck with shaky hands. I sat there for what seemed like hours. I vaguely heard screams and hysteric laughter from the other parts of the mall. They never came back. Eventually, the police busted in the door. One walked up to me and said, "Honey, are you alright? You're okay now. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Just come with me." I stood up, not saying anything, and walked with him as he led me out of the mall, away from the life I'd known forever. I didn't even glance back.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Days

_**I'm listening to my Maroon 5 playlist as I write this, if you were wondering… ;) And this isn't really based on any specific version of the Joker; it's kind of a mix of all of them, I guess.**_

_**And I know that this doesn't really feel like stuff Bruce Wayne would think and all that but it's for the story's purpose and after this chapter I'll try and make him more realistic. And if you don't know, Joe Chill is the guy who killed his parents. xoxoxo bitches :)**_

_The next three days, in Bruce Wayne's P.O.V._

**Day 1**

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. "Is this Bruce Wayne?" A man asked. "Yes. May I know who is asking?" "Yeah, this is Officer Johnson, down at the police station. We have a girl here, age 17, name's Julie Wayne. She's your niece, but she says she's never heard of ya. But you're directly related. Her parents were just killed yesterday. We kept her here overnight, to make sure she was still sane. She seems alright, though. It kinda creeps me out a little. I mean, she just saw her parents get murdered and she hasn't even cried. At least, not that anyone's seen. And she never really looks sad, just like she's not really there or something… She's either a real tough kid, or she's gone crazy. We had her talk to a therapist. He said she was fine. Anyways you're her only living relative, and she needs a home. If you, uh, can't though, there's always the Arkham Orphanage."

I hesitated a moment before answering. This was going against my better judgment. "Of course I can take her. She is family after all." Even though I hadn't talked to my brother or his wife in fifteen years, and I didn't know about their daughter until today, what had happened to her was eerily the close to what had happened to me. I couldn't just leave her on the streets. "Alright, that's great! We'll need you to come up to the station and sign some papers first, but that can wait until tomorrow. Is 5 p.m. tomorrow good for you, Mr. Wayne?" "Yes, that's perfect." I confirmed. "We'll see you tomorrow, sir. Have a nice evening." He sounded pleased. "You too." I put the phone in its cradle and walked to my study. I sat at my desk until Alfred walked in.

"Sir, is there anything wrong?" He questioned. "Well... I have a niece…..and she's coming to live with us." "Sir?" "Lance and Julienna were murdered yesterday. I wish I'd fixed our relationships before this happened… I don't know the entire story, but you can understand why I couldn't say no." I looked at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "You say they were murdered? Did she discover them or..?" "Actually, the officer that called me said she saw the whole scene, from beginning to end." "Sir...you said the other day…you needed someone to…be there to replace you..if anything were to happen. Who better than your own family.. In fact, she's going through exactly what you went through all those years ago. I'm sure she would be more than willing to-" "Alfred…you can't possibly be suggesting that I put someone else-especially someone so young-through what I've gone through as Batman?" "Sir..I believe it is…. what is supposed to be done. Just… think about it." Alfred said solemnly before leaving the room.

**Day 2**

I got out of bed from a sleepless night. I rubbed my eyes before walking to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water. After getting dressed, I walked into my study and over to my desk. I pushed the button underneath, which then moved the bookshelves behind me aside, to reveal the entrance to the Batcave. I looked at the two poles. One was for me, and the other was for an unknown. While mine was losing its shine, the other still looked brand new.

Maybe I should consider training her to help me. Alfred is one of the wisest people I know. He might be entirely right, that she would be more than willing. But what if she wasn't? It's not like I can ask if she'd be Batgirl and then erase her memory if she said no… If she knew that I was Batman, and she didn't want to be Batgirl, then she would have information that could get a lot of people I knew killed, if put in the wrong hands. And I work alone anyways. She would just get in my way….. Right? I just don't know. I suppose if, as Alfred said, it is what is supposed to be done, then I suppose I will know when I meet her whether or not to tell her.

**Later that day, at the police station...**

I sat in the waiting room for nearly half an hour before Commissioner Gordon had time to see me. I was just contemplating leaving and coming back later when Jim walked out. "Ah, Bruce. You're here about Julie, right? Well, uh, right this way. We can talk in my office." I stood up and followed him to a room overloaded with stacks of books and papers. "I think you might need to clean in here a bit, Jim." I said as I looked around. "Yes, I do, but I never seem to have enough time, what with the Joker being as active as he has been…there hasn't really been much time for anything." "Yes… I've heard of the incidents..including the hospital two weeks ago. "It doesn't seem possible for one man to cause all this trouble." "But he does." Jim gave a sigh before sitting down, shuffling through some papers on his desk, and pulling out a stack.

"Alright, now, on to business." I took the seat opposite him. He handed me three thin manila envelopes with the names Lance Wayne, Julienna Wayne, and Julie Wayne written on the tabs. "You might want to see what happened before we actually talk about this." I opened Lance's envelope first and pulled out all the papers. The first two were copies of his birth and death certificates. Then there was the report. Gunshot to the head, from the left side. That was the only thing the killer had done. No cuts and no other bullet wounds were found. I read down the page and saw that it had been at the Arkham Mall. My eyes wandered to where the suspects should have been. But there were no suspects. There was a definite killer. My head shot up. "Joker did this?" I practically yelled. Gordon grimly nodded his head. I mentally cursed myself. That had been the day that Batman had arrived at the scene of the Joker's crimes too late to stop him from killing anyone. He had set up enough of his little tricks to stall me and give him all the time he needed. I had had no idea. I had practically done to her what Joe Chill had done to me. I put the photo back in the envelope and handed it to Jim. Next was Julienna's. The file contained the same, except the report said she had been shot three times. Twice in the stomach, and once in the heart. The photo showed her lying in a puddle of her own blood. I handed the envelope back.

Julie's envelope was the thinnest. I took out the papers, gingerly. There were even less then her parents'. I opened the envelope. The first paper was her birth certificate. The second was her witness report, written in quick, shaky handwriting. I silently read it, taking in every word, and feeling guiltier and guiltier for every sentence. I couldn't read it anymore, or I might puke. I felt so guilty for not saving them. For not….saving her…. I shoved the envelope in his direction. "Yeah… it was a pretty gruesome description for a 17 year old….. Bruce, are you gonna be okay?" "Yeah." I forced myself to say. "Well…I have the papers here…somewhere…" He said as he started searching for more papers.

The next few hours went by uneventful. I signed all the needed paperwork. Yes, I would pay if she needed to go to the hospital for any reason. Yes, I would do my best to help her recover. Yes, I would pay for therapy if needed. Yes, I would keep her well fed and safe. Yes, I could transport her to school for at least the next 6 months, in case she was being followed by the killer. Yes, yes, yes. I would do everything. Gordon thought it was because she was my brother's daughter. It had only started as that. It became more. I would do everything I could to repay her for the pain I had caused her by not showing up in time.

**Day 3**

When I woke up, I saw turned on the news and saw that the Arkham Mall murders were on the news. The reporter went through a list of eight of people that the Joker had killed and said that the Batman had shown up around this time, and he was the most likely reason there were still 300 not dead. I turned off the T.V. and walked into the kitchen to talk to Alfred. "Alfred…I think…I think I'll ask Julie…. It's the least I can do for not saving her parents." "Sir, you cant blame yourself for their deaths. You got there as fast as you could." "I could have just gone another way, instead of fighting them." "It would have taken just as long, and those loons would still be on the streets, instead of at Arkham Asylum." "I just…I cant help but blame myself. I should have been there to stop him." "You cant beat yourself up! You couldn't have been in two places at once, and we didn't even know he was personally there. He usually sends his lackeys in to do the dirty work, and they don't ever do very good at it." "Which is probably why he was in there." "Master Wayne, you need to lie down, and get a good rest. Tomorrow Julie is getting here. Just remember, if you want someone else to forgive you, you must first forgive yourself." "Alright….just….alright.." I sighed, defeated. It took nearly two hours before I was able to go to sleep, and it wasn't a pleasant night.


	3. Chapter 3: The Batcave

**Yes, I know that this chapter is lame and doesn't really sound like something that would happen, but it's really just a filler chapter. And yes, I do know that the poles in his study dress him and Robin in their suits, but I'm gonna pretend they don't for this story. Sorry it took so long. Love you guys xoxo :) Also, I don't know if I said this, but Robin doesn't really…exist in this story… lol. And in case you were wondering, since Robin isn't there, the extra pole that should be his was put in...i dont know...jeez. Use your imaginations. lol XD**

Three days later….

I stood at the door of Uncle Bruce's mansion. Since I was still technically underage, I needed a guardian, and he was the only blood relative I had that was still alive. I had never met this man. Hell, I was pretty sure that he didn't even know I existed until yesterday. He had been Dad's brother, but Dad had never mentioned him. I looked back at the cop car sitting at the front gate, then at the door. I rang the bell and waited. A moment later, an elderly man in a suit answered the door. "Yes, how may I help you?" He asked. "Uh, hello. I'm Julie…Bruce Wayne is my uncle..." "Oh, yes, of course. I'll have Master Wayne out right away." He walked back into the house, shutting the door. As I stood on the porch, it began to rain. A soft drizzle, but still enough for the officer who had driven me here to offer me his jacket. I took it, and as I was putting it on, a younger man, most likely in his 20's, opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Bruce…your uncle.." He said. I gave him a tentative smile. "Julie." "Please, come in." He gestured inside. Me and the officer followed him into a dimly lit foyer and sat down on a couch. "Alfred, could you bring our guests some drinks?" Bruce called. "Of course, master Wayne." I heard the elderly man answer. Alfred brought a glass of wine for the officer, and a glass of water for me. I mumbled my thanks. Looking around, I saw that it was a very nice room, but I didn't know if it could ever be 'home'. The officer's voice broke me out of my reverie. "Mr. Wayne, I'll need you to sign the proper forms to complete this. They're in my car." "Oh, yes, of course. Uh, Julie, Alfred will show you to my study, and I'll be up in a moment." "Alright." Bruce and the officer walked out of the house to his car. Alfred turned to me. "Right this way, master Julie." "Please, just call me Julie." I said. I wasn't completely comfortable with 'master'. "Well, alright, then. Right this way, Julie." He said.

I stood up and followed him to a nicely furnished room. "Master Wayne will be here shortly." He gave me a warm, understanding smile and walked away. I sat in a chair for a few moments before my curiosity got the best of me. I stood up and walked behind the big desk in the center of the room, and sat in the spinney chair. I rolled the chair forward…right onto my foot. "Shit!" I cursed. My knee shot up into the underside of the desk. "Oh!" I yelped and grabbed my knee. I heard a sliding sound behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around. My eyes went wide. Two tubes with poles in them were where bookshelves had been moments before. "What the.." I trailed off as I walked towards one of them and looked down. It was a lit up as far as I could see.

I looked back at the door before grabbing hold of the pole and stepping in. I let out a gasp as I slid down. I landed with a dull thud and lost my balance, making me fall flat on my butt. I stood up and looked around. The most high tech equipment I had ever seen filled the room. "Woah.." I muttered. I heard a small clank behind me and I swirled around.

Bruce was standing at the base of the pole. He didn't really look angry, just amused. I sputtered out apologies for snooping, for even going down the pole in the first place. He put a hand up to stop me. "I was going to show you anyways… Maybe it wasn't going to be today.. But soon…probably when you graduated." I stared at him. I still didn't even know where I was. "Turn around." He instructed. I did. Before me was a glass case. And in that glass case, I saw a suit. A black and gray suit. With a pointy eared mask. I was in the presence of the Batman's suit. It didn't register what it meant until I had stared for at least a minute. As soon as it hit me, I spun around, my eyes wide. "You mean-you're-oh my-you're Batman?" I finally got out. He chuckled. "Yes.. I was actually…uh well..Alfred convinced me to show you this in the first place..But I myself was wondering…if you would consider..training…to..take my place when I'm gone…? I know it's all a lot to take in..Especially after what's happened. But your situation is very like my own was…And I thought..you might…be interested... Of course I'll give you time to think about it, but I really think you would make a good Batgirl."

I stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe I was actually hearing these words. His expression went from hopeful to a little hurt.

"Of course, if you've already decided you don't want to, that's perfectly alright. It was a long shot anyways-"

"Of course I'll do it!" I cut him off, and his expression changed to a happy one.

"That's great! We should start training as soon as possible, and don't expect for me to even consider letting you come with me until you're out of school. School would be too hard to keep up with this job." He paused for a moment and looked at me.

"This…this job…..it isn't something to be taken lightly. You can't just do this because you think it would be cool to do it. Your life is on the line every day, and so are the ones you love-"

I cut him off again. "The ones I love? Like who? I hardly had any friends to start off with, and now what little I did have are back h...there. And Mom and Dad are…." I looked away, fighting back the now threatening tears. I turned back to him, glad the tears hadn't made it past.

"I know you understand the responsibilities. You're smart…just like your parents were. But I'm afraid you're going into this for the wrong reasons. I'm afraid you're going into this to get…revenge…on the Joker. Be honest with me. Was that what you were thinking when you said yes?"

I stared at him.

"Honestly? No. I said yes, so I can help prevent what happened to me…to us….from happening to anyone else." He seemed happy with my answer, and motioned for me to follow him. He led me around what I learned was called the Batcave, showing me one thing after another, explaining what each was for. His grappling hook, his batarangs, the various parts of his suit. By the time we were done, we had put off dinner for nearly an hour, and Alfred wasn't very happy.

"Master Bruce, you haven't eaten any food for more than two days. You need to eat. It's unhealthy." He chided. I snickered behind my hand.

After supper, Bruce dabbed at his face with a napkin as he stood.

"Tomorrow morning, when you get up, we can talk more, but now, I'm afraid I have to go now. Get some sleep. It'll be good for you. Not to mention you should be well rested for tomorrow."

Alfred and I spoke at the same time.

"You can't seriously be going out again? You need sleep too, Master Wayne." He said disapprovingly.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Alfred, I've gone more than two days without sleep before. I'll be fine. And Julie, that's a surprise."

He apologized once again for leaving before walking up to the study. I looked over at the clock as I took a bite of my food. It was nearly 10 p.m. We had definitely spent longer down in the Batcave than I thought. Alfred looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"I do hope you realize what you're getting yourself into, Miss Wa-"

"Julie." He corrected, looking as though he wanted to say more on the subject, though he didn't. "Well, I suppose if you're going to get that rest Master Wayne talked about, I should show you to your room."


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Time

**Thanks to all my readers. Reviews would be great, but I'm not going to stop posting or something if you don't. :) And btw, I'm not going to write all about Julie's training and senior year. I'm just going to write about important developments. I want to get to the good part ASAP. **

I woke up from a fitful sleep to the sound of Alfred setting something on my bedside table. I looked over with tired eyes to be blinded by the light coming in through the now open shades. I covered my face with my arms, trying to hide from the light. I heard Alfred let out a chuckle.

"Miss Julie, I brought you some breakfast." I removed my arms and had to blink a couple times for my eyes to adjust to the light. When I could finally see again, I saw that the tray on the table held a glass of milk and a small stack of pancakes.

"I didn't know your breakfast preferences, so I hope this is alright." I blinked at him.

"Alright? This is great, Alfred! I love pancakes! Thank you!" He seemed pleased with my reaction, and smiled.

"It's no problem. Master Bruce asked for you to visit him in the Batcave when you're done."

"Okay, sure thing. And thanks again for the food. You really didn't have to."

"Actually, I did. It is my job after all." He said with a smile.

I quickly finished off my food and got up. That's when I realized I didn't have any clothes, and I was still wearing my outfit from yesterday. I looked around, and saw a small bag on the floor. I walked over and picked it up. Inside of the bag, there was a shirt, pants, and a note. The note read:

_I didn't know what to get you, so I just bought an outfit for today. I'll take you out later and you can pick out what you want._

_-Bruce_

I pulled out the clothes and changed, thankful that at least someone had the sense to think ahead.

I put my hair up into a quick ponytail, and went through my small bag the police had allowed me to bring. I found my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I walked to Bruce's study, wondering what the surprise he was talking about yesterday was. I pressed the button and slid down the pole, hearing the bookcase slide back into place behind me.

When I landed, I looked around for Bruce, wondering where he was. I heard a swish and felt myself falling to the ground before I could react. I grabbed my ear in pain and rolled over to see what had hit me. I found myself staring at Bruce, who had on boxing gloves and a grin.

"What the hell?" I said, completely forgetting what the term 'manners' meant. He had just punched me though, so I guess it was only fair.

"Lesson One: The element of surprise. You need to learn to pay attention to your surroundings, all the time, no matter who you're with."

"Well, sorry! It really didn't even cross my mind that my uncle I just met yesterday would box my ear. Gahh! It's still ringing. If you hadn't been wearing those gloves, I'd be dead." He laughed.

"I don't think you'd be dead, you just wouldn't have gotten up as quick, and it might have bled a little. Once you've learned a little more, I'm ditching the gloves, by the way." I stared at him, incredulous.

"What? You don't think that criminals walk around in boxing gloves do you? If you do, then boy are you in for a surprise."

"No, I don't think that they walk around with boxing gloves." I said, watching his hands, just in case he tried again. Maybe I could block him. What he did next, I wasn't expecting. He swung his leg out and hit the back of my knee, making me lose my balance and stumble, falling to the ground in front of him. I groaned and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing, I just should have expected that."

"Well, I assume you haven't exactly done something like this before…so it's not a big deal that you're unprepared." He watched me stand back up and shake my head.

"Punch me." I stared at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Punch me." He repeated. "Punch me in the chest as hard as you can." I shrugged my shoulders and punched him. He was pushed back a little by the force of the blow, and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? That weak?"

"Actually, I'm surprised. That was stronger than I expected. That's a good thing, though." I smiled, happy with that.

"Hey, will you go grab me a batarang? I showed you where they were yesterday." I did as he asked, then walked back over to the weapons wall, turning my head to the side in wonder.

"Hey." I turned back around and felt a sudden stinging in my shoulder. I grabbed it and yelped.

"Not only did you just supply me with the weapon that did that, but you've already forgotten what I taught you no more than five minutes ago." He said.

"Well-I-I didn't think you'd-I just-"I sighed and stopped trying to explain. He let out a laugh.

"Okay, maybe we should just practice fighting techniques for today." He said as he shook his head.

I looked at my shoes. He handed me a pair of boxing gloves, and told me to follow him. We ended up in an empty room. The rest of the morning, he taught me the best ways to fight and defend myself. We fought numerous fights, and with each one, I got no closer to beating him, or even equaling him. By the time we were done, I had bruises all over my stomach, arms, and legs from forgetting to block his punches. And the funny part was that most of them were from hitting the floor or a wall, not from his hits. I had a few cuts from hitting a particularly sharp rock sticking from the wall, but Alfred fixed them up. I was definitely gonna sleep good tonight. All in all, I looked like I'd been jumped by a gang in an alley by myself.

We didn't arrive home from shopping until late at night, and I passed out the minute my head touched my pillow, clothes still in their respective bags, with hangers and tags still attached.


End file.
